Ecks vs Sever
Ecks vs Sever is a 2.5D shooter developed by Crawfish Interactive for the Game Boy Advance. As well as being one of the first GBA shooters, it is also notable for being a movie tie-in that entered development before the film itself did, and is subsequently based on an early version of that films script. The film "Ballistic: Ecks v Sever" has since been called one of the worst movies ever made. The game, however, recieved strong critical praise for the way it pushed the GBA hardware, and went on to spawn a sequel of its own, which was more closely related to the plot of the film. Plot The story of Ecks vs Sever is told through a series of transcribed interviews with the two main protagonists, Ecks and Sever, which preceed each mission Jonathan Ecks, is an ex-FBI agent, called in by his former employer, assistant director Mills, to carry out an undercover investigation. In return, Mills is offering information about the terrorist plot meant to kill him, but ended up killing his family instead. Sever is a former NSA assassin, orphaned and trained from childhood, turned maverick and out for revenge against her former employer, director Gant. Over the course of the game, Ecks and Sever uncover a conspiracy involving the FBI and the NSA, in which both of them are mere pawns, Sever reveals the reason she is out for revenge against Gant, and we learn the truth about what happened to both duagonist's families. Gameplay Single Player The Single Player game is split into two campaigns, one for Ecks, and one for Sever. While the levels are largely the same for each character, each has access to different areas and different equipment. The plot also varies slightly depending on which character is being played. The missions also offer a variety of objectives and gameplay concepts, including a timed escape, a chase mission, and several boss fights, usually against the main character of the opposite campaign. Multiplayer Ecks vs Sever features local multiplayer for up to four people using the Game Boy Advance link cable. The multiplayer includes eight maps spread over three game modes, and a variety of characters and weapons to choose from. Deathmatch The standard Deathmatch mode can be played across all eight maps for a limit of 2, 5, or 10 minutes, or up to 5, 10, or 15 frags. Bombkit Players race to collect three components - the Bomb Timer, Bomb Detonator, and Bomb Explosive - and then place the finished bomb in the target area. Killing an opponent causes them to drop their components. This mode can be played on the Barracks and Surveillance levels. Assassination A team-based(?) asymmetric mode in which one team must assassinate the VIP - portrayed by Mills - while the other team must protect him. Despite being visibly armed, the VIP neither moves nor attempts to defend himself. This mode can be played on the Hotel and Lobby levels. Multiplayer Maps 34th Street An L-shaped street lined with facing buildings. Weapons include the Ingram, M16, Sig SSG, Jackhammer, and Grenades. Alley A U-shaped alley with an complex of rooms in the center. Weapons include the HK G11, Minigun, and Grenade Launcher. Hex An indoor level consisting of two concentric hexagons with an open center. Weapons include the Ingram, M16, Jackhammer, and the Sig SSG. Ghost Maze This map is a replica of the famous maze from the original Pac-man game. The outer walls are full-height, while the inner ones are half-height and can be crouched behind. Weapons include the HK G11, the Minigun, and the Grenade Launcher. Barracks A linear level featured in the Bombkit mode, with a variety of areas including a firing range and a warehouse. Weapons include the Ingram, M16, Sig SSG, and Grenade Launcher. Hotel A ring-shaped level, used in the Assassination mode. Most of the action takes place on the balconies and rooftops, or else inside the hotel rooms. There is a line-of-sight from the rooftop on one side of the map to one of the rooms on the other, ideal for sniping. Weapons include the Ingram, Sig SSG, and Jackhammer. Surveillance More sprawling than Barracks, the second Bombkit level forms a rough figure-eight, with many offshoot rooms. Weapons include the Ingram, Sig SSG, Jackhammer, and Grenades. Lobby A sprawling level centered around a hotel lobby, used in the Assassination mode. The front of the level consists of the lobby and two street areas, while the rear features two bedrooms and a balcony. Weapons include the HK G11, the Minigun, and the Grenade Launcher. Weapons Passwords Trivia * Connection errors in the multiplayer portion of this game can have interesting effects. Entering a password, and then resetting one of the connected consoles can also have interesting effects, as it will cause certain items to be unlocked in one instance of the game but not the other. ** This can lead to situations in which multiplayer games are being played across multiple maps, with otherwise full functionality. *** This is due to the functionality of the multiplayer menu. It will scroll up and down, ignoring any blacked-out options; however, if there are options unlocked in one instance of the game but not the other, the multiplayer menu can become desynchronised.